The Eppley Cancer Center has a well established system for program planning and evaluation that is driven by the Cancer Center strategic plan. The three major leadership groups of the Cancer Center, which includes the Senior Leadership Committee (SLC), External Advisory Board (EAB) and Internal Advisory Board (lAB), provide the means by which the Director and the Cancer Center Senior Leadership conduct program planning and evaluation on an ongoing basis, consistent with the strategic plan.